


Many Meetings and Partings

by JD_Kloosterman



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Books, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Post-Series, Short Chapters, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Kloosterman/pseuds/JD_Kloosterman
Summary: Legolas recalls the times he met each member of the Fellowship in a series of short oneshots.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Gandalf | Mithrandir & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf/Bilbo Baggins, Legolas Greenleaf/Boromir, legolas Greenleaf/Frodo Baggins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Mithrandir, known as Gandalf

He first met Mithrandir in the woodland glades, when the forest was yet young. Legolas himself was barely 73, yet even then Mithrandir appeared as an old man. Legolas had wandered far afield from his tutor’s lessons and found himself deep within the spiders’ domain, Yet he was not afraid, for in those days the spiders were weaker than Sauron would raise them to be. Still they retained the venomous hate of Ungoliant in their being. 

Thick and fast flew the arrows of Legolas Greenleaf, and when arrows were spent, then flew stones, scrabbled from the stream bed. With each missile another spider fell, yet it seemed as though two more would take its place. Legolas drew his long white knife and prepared to defend himself.

And then suddenly a great flame arose and seemed to burn through the cobwebs, the trees, and the spiders. The creatures fell backward, hissing and screaming, and Legolas saw an old man, in a long grey cloak, a blue hat and a silver scarf, wearing immense black boots.

“I see I am not the only to go seeking in strange places,” remarked the old man, lowering his staff. He eyed Legolas keenly. “But what does the prince of Mirkwood do in such a place?”

Legolas returned to his father, and much scolding. But ever after he welcomed the occasional and unexpected visits of Mithrandir, and sought his ear whenever the Istari should come to speak.


	2. Bilbo Baggins

Legolas met Bilbo as he emerged from Thuranduil’s tent in the dead of night, fresh from his negotiations with the Arkenstone. He stared at this strange creature, barely the height of a child, dressed in an elf-prince’s armor and smoking a pipe. Mithrandir greeted him by name and sent him off again. From Mithrandir Legolas learned of the halfling, and that it was doubtless he who had freed the dwarves from his father’s inescapable dungeons.

Legolas met the odd creature again after the Battle of Five Armies had concluded and Thorin Oakenshield been buried in state. Strange was this halfling, who had come so close to great wealth and yet had so little desire for it. Yet he was talkative about his adventures, at least, and Legolas found himself both amused and impressed by the small man’s tales. Despite his stature, he had done deeds that warriors many times his height would never have succeeded at.

Legolas met Bilbo once more, sixty years later, as the aged hobbit returned to the Mirkwood and the Lonely Mountain to greet his friends and relive his adventures. His hair was white and his face lined, but he spoke with his usual cheer and wit. And it was from him that Legolas first heard the name Frodo—though he would not meet that Halfing for some years yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Bilbo is not a member of the Fellowship, but he's so closely associated I felt he had to be in here. While The Hobbit does not mention Legolas, his presence at the Battle of the Five Armies, and on the journey back to Mirkwood, makes complete sense.


	3. Aragorn, Son of Arathorn

Elessar he met as a young man, in the company of Mithrandir. The man had come to Thuranduil’s halls at the side of the Istari, but he spoke little and merely stood silently while Mithrandir spoke with his father. Loath was the king of Mirkwood to send his son on a journey to the depths of Dol Guldur, where evil yet dwelt in force. Yet Legolas Greenleaf’s heart was kindled, and naught that his father could say would dissuade him, so reluctantly the boon was given.

On the road Legolas learned more of the man. Little he spoke, save to ask Mithrandir some question of lore or danger. And Mithrandir readily answered everything the man had to ask. Yet Legolas was largely impressed by the man’s valor and skill, for though he was one of the Edain, he fought as bravely as any of the Eldar. And when he fought, he wielded a sword with a broken blade. This strange weapon seemed familiar to Legolas, and yet he could not put his finger on why.

It was only while they were searching the pits of Dol Guldur, separated from Mithrandir and wandering in deep darkness, that the man Elessar unfolded his secrets to the elf. Much marveled Legolas to behold the king of men, last heir of Elros, in such guise. Much more marveled he to learn of the man’s great love for Arwen, Evenstar of her people. Great though Elessar might be among the Edain, Legolas Greenleaf doubted even he could win the daughter of Elrond Half-Elven.

Then the great evil of the Necromancer fell upon them, and they were beset on all side by foes. Long and hard fought Legolas Greenleaf and Aragorn Elessar against the creatures of Dol Guldur. And Legolas doubted no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally intended this chapter to come before, and have Aragorn and Legolas be the ones who got Gandalf out of Dol Guldur when he was there in disguise. Alas, Aragorn did not befriend Gandalf until years after that, so the scenario was impossible. Fortunately, Legolas mentions at the Council of Elrond that Dol Guldur remained an evil place for years afterward.
> 
> (I have a head canon that Legolas probably fell in love with Arwen at one point also, only to be rejected.)


	4. Gimli, son of Gloin

Legolas had met Gimli before the Fellowship was formed, though neither realized it till much later. It was at the Lonely Mountain, whence Legolas had been sent on a mission of peace to King Dain, for Mithrandir had advised the king that soon there would be great need of arms and armor.

It was whilst Legolas wandered among the mountain, beholding the dwarves great stone-works, that he paused to observe the young dwarves in the ring, practicing their skill. The Naugrim fought in a style alien to the Eldar, and Legolas wondered at it.

One young dwarf, catching sight of him, cried aloud. “Ha, master elf! Come to learn the secrets of our craft, doubtless? Or is your skill so little that you hope to learn by watching?”

“An observer may see more than a man embroiled,” answered Legolas, stung to the quick. “Yet little indeed could I learn from such crude and clumsy novices.” He spoke thus, for he had endured much travail and mockery in the Lonely Mountain, despite his mission and his station.

“Then come, master elf!” The dwarf gestured with his axe. “Come, and let us test your mettle.”

The dwarf was young and inexperienced, and Legolas had on him the wisdom of many ages. Yet the dwarf was hardy, and fought with an energy that astonished the prince. He wielded his axe with the skill of a warrior twice his age, and though in the end the victory was Legolas’s, he stood back astonished as the dwarf’s comrades carried him off to the healers. 

After that there was more respect and greater courtesy for the prince in the Lonely Mountain, for he learned that the dwarf he had beaten was a champion amongst the warriors of Erebor. Yet he did not learn the dwarf’s name until many years later, amidst the gloom of Moria.

“Master elf,” said Gimli, as they walked amongst the tunnels. “Were you ever entertained at the Lonely Mountain?”

“Indeed,” answered Legolas, his mind on other things. “I visited there as an emissary to purchase arms and armor for my people.”

“Ah!” the dwarf answered. “Then it was you that I fought in the ring when I was a lad.”

Legolas looked upon the dwarf, and at last knew him. “It was a foolish request for one so young to make,” he said.

Gimli laughed. “I am no longer young,” he said. “Nor am I foolish. Rest assured that should we cross weapons again, I will not be the one carried off.”

“That remains to be seen,” said Legolas. Little did he know that Gimli Elf-friend, Lord of the Glittering Caves, would stand by his side, years later, as they set out for the Undying Lands, last of the Eldar and the first of the Naugrim to be welcomed to Valinor.


	5. Boromir

Boromir he met upon the edges of Rivendell, and little welcome he gave, for the man arrived unlooked-for and uninvited.

“Halt, and give your name, man,” he said, notching string to bow amongst his brothers. “State your allegiance and your business here.”

The man, atop his horse, looked upon them with keen eyes. “Elves,” he said. “Then perhaps I have found my goal, or at least I approach it. He drew himself up. “Boromir am I, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. I seek the hidden valley of Rivendell and the counsel of Elrond Half-Elven.”

“The path to Imladris takes much skill to find,” Legolas said, hiding his wonder. “How came you hence?”

“By rumors, and half-truths, and no small dint of labor,” said Boromir. “Are you of Rivendell, then, that you speak of its path?”

“I am of the Greenwood,” answered Legolas. “But my brothers are of Rivendell. What is your mission, that you seek such a difficult and dangerous road? Chose your answer wisely, lest we send you back on the road you came.”

The man did not answer immediately. “I seek the answer to a dream,” he said. “It spoke of the Sword that was Broken, and Isildur’s Bane, and the Halfling. What these things mean I cannot say, only that I am bound to seek them, and will test my strength against you, should you deny me passage.”

Legolas gave no sign, though he was indeed alarmed. The man spoke of matters that were secret even in Rivendell, and of which even Legolas’s knowledge was imperfect. “Such matters are beyond me,” he said, lowering his bow. “Yet if what you say is true, Lord Elrond will wish to hear it, and how you came to know it.”


	6. The Halflings

Frodo he knew immediately, though only from Bilbo’s tales, for the young halfling that sat next to his friend at the council could only be he. Much he marveled to hear the story of this untested youth, who already had confronted the Nazgul and the Witch King of Angmar, who many a larger warrior might have blenched at. Yet when the halfling spoke, and took upon himself the quest of the Ring, Legolas was struck deeper still by his simple valor. Bilbo’s heir, it seemed, was a hobbit of equal spirit to his uncle.

Sam, of course, he met shortly after, as the hobbit leapt to volunteer himself as Frodo’s companion. Legolas began to understand Mithrandir’s admiration for the halflings, for their courage was far beyond their size. It was such that Legolas himself spoke to Elrond shortly after the council, to volunteer himself for the Fellowship which was to accompany Frodo. The Lord of Elrond sought to dissuade him, reminding him that the Greenwood itself was likely to be under siege ere long, and his father would have use of him. Yet Legolas remained insistent, saying that he could better serve his father in this than any other task, and it would bring glory to the elves of the Greenwood, who for so long had remained distant from the doings of men.

Merry and Pippin he met last, and he did not think much of them at first. Though their courage was equal to their friends’, they seemed far too young, unsteady for the task at hand. He much doubted the Lord Elrond’s wisdom in sending them along.

Yet ere long he had cause to understand and even approve of it, for the halflings were hardy folk, and their light-heartedness belied a strong loyalty that could not be bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really Legolas's association with the hobbits is so slight, you have to just throw them all together. They're the last, anyway, and there's no sense in dragging them out. We'll get to the Parting's tomorrow.
> 
> Obligatory reminder that I have a book The Nephilim Protocol, coming out Sept 7th.


	7. The Parting of the Fellowship.

Boromir he bade farewell to at the Fords of Rauros, as they laid him in state and sent him on his way.

Frodo he saw last at Fangorn, and knew not it was their last meeting, for he was too eager to walk among the trees and show Gimli their splendor. Yet the Ringbearer passed over the sea before he saw him again, and the farewell was never given.

Merry and Pippin returned to Gondor for the death of Eomer, King of the Mark. They were old, and advanced in years, but they still had the lightness of spirit that had seen them through the quest of the Ring. They remained in Gondor, for they had given over their belongings to their sons and thought not to return to the Shire. 

Merry they found upon the grave of King Theoden in the early morning, a few months hence. He had wandered out in the night and lain there, perhaps knowing that the end was nigh. Pippin followed shortly after, even as he sat on the walls of Minas Tirith and spoke with Gimli and Legolas.

Sam he saw last when visiting with Aragorn in Arnor. Sam too was advanced in years, surrounded by children and grandchildren. He asked after the fates of Merry and Pippin, and wept to hear of their ends. Legolas bade farewell at their parting, for his heart told him that he would not see the faithful hobbit again. And indeed, Sam too passed over the sea before Legolas returned to the North.

The King Elessar called Legolas to him at the end, as he prepared for his death. Then too Legolas saw Arwen Evenstar, torn with grief at her husband’s leaving. Elessar called to mind the days of old, and the service Legolas had done, and granted him the lands of the Grey Havens, for Elessar knew of the desire of Legolas Greenleaf. Legolas wept then, for the sorrow of Arwen and the death of Elessar was grievous to see.

Gimli Elf-Friend accompanied him over the sea for love of the Lady Galadriel. His friend too was old, even among dwarves, yet he lived for many years in the land of Valinor, and much all marveled to see the Naugrim live in the Undying Lands.

Yet though the Undying Lands they were called, still the Naugrim there bore their same fate, and at last, Gimli too, last of the companions, passed into the place prepared by Aule, which the elves know not of, nor of what happens there. Great was the sorrow of Legolas Greenleaf at his passing, such as never Eldar has shown for the death of Naugrim, for the love between Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli Elf-friend was great.

Mithrandir remained, and did not pass, for the Istari do not die. And his presence was ever a great comfort to Legolas Greenleaf, and is still. For in the land of Valinor, still they walk together, and speak of days gone by, and days yet to come, when perhaps by the will of Eru the Fellowship may again be reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, even in the Undying Lands, people die. It's in Tolkien's notes somewhere; they're called the Undying Lands because the Lands themselves don't die, but mortals who go there do still die, eventually. It just takes longer. So Frodo, Sam, and Gimli all do eventually die. So does Shadowfax, who Gandalf took with him on the boat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm partly writing this because amongst all the slash fics, there should also be some good male friendship stories. I'm also partly writing this to promote my YA Paranormal story The Nephilim Protocol, out September 7th. 
> 
> "Far, far out from the coast of Alaska, at the very end of the world, tiny Attu Island crops out of the ocean, surrounded by hundreds of miles of freezing water. This is where the UN imprisons Nephilim, half-angel hybrids of stupendous power who once ruled the earth. Chad has just arrived, pulled from his high school after a near-mass-shooting brought his powers to light. But a strange disease is killing off the prisoners, and Chad and his friends must find a way to escape."


End file.
